heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Spectacular Spider-Man (Animated Series) Season 1 4
| EpisodeTitle = Market Forces | Synopsis = Montana and The Enforcers steal a powered suit from an armored Tri-Corp truck after gassing the guards. Montana hands it to Hammerhead, who insists that Montana dons the suit to complete the "Big Man"'s contract to kill Spider-Man. The next day, Peter Parker is told by Aunt May to meet with her best friend's niece, Mary Jane Watson, but after hearing that she has a "wonderful personality" (meaning she has a hideous appearance), Peter indirectly declines. He gets across town as Spider-Man, unaware that Montana and his men are watching him. He then hangs out at Harry's apartment, discussing the upcoming Fall Formal (where Peter jokingly suggests that he should invite Mary Jane, to which they both cringe), until he receives an e-mail from J. Jonah Jameson of the Daily Bugle informing Peter that Jonah wants to purchase his photos of Spider-Man. He leaves and promises to help Harry with homework later. At the Bugle building, Jonah mistakenly kicks Peter out before realizing who he is. Jonah pays him and makes him exit the building. While heading back, Peter hears an alarm coming from a landfill and investigates. It ends up being a trap and he is attacked with sonic blasts by Montana, now wearing the suit and calling himself "Shocker". When he is close to moving in for the kill, one of the thugs used as bait, Alex O'Hirn, accidentally gives Spider-Man time to recover. Shocker then knocks him into a machine and, satisfied, leaves via helicopter. Spider-Man, however, survives but his paycheck was torn to shreds and he now smells very bad, no matter how many times he washes himself. The next day after school, where Harry is outraged with him over missing out on studying, Peter goes to replace his check at the Bugle where assistant editor Joe Robertson suggests getting a better camera. After Jonah takes a photo of Spider-Man covered in garbage as Peter's submission, Peter goes after O'Hirn and his partner Flint Marko as Spider-Man. He defeats them and tells them to inform Shocker he wants a rematch. Peter makes it home in time for his curfew and spots Aunt May struggling with the bills, but must use the money he has to buy a new camera. When he goes to school the next day, he finds Harry is furious with him once more over forgetting their studying arrangements once more. At night, Hammerhead tells Shocker the Big Man is displeased with his failure. Meanwhile, Peter unsuccessfully tries to ask out Jonah's assistant, Betty Brant. After a tremor rattles the entire city, Peter, as Spider-Man, discovers it is the Shocker, leaving him a trail that leads to a condemned theater. During their fight, Spider-Man unsuccessfully tries to find out who hired him before finally bringing the building down and defeating the Shocker. Meanwhile, Harry returns home where his father Norman tells him to take responsibility and study by himself. Norman then goes to meet with Hammerhead, revealing that he helped them steal the suit from Tri-Corp as they are his company's competitor. He talks over speaker phone with the Big Man, who wants him to create new supervillains in return for funding. At his house, Peter sends his photos to the Bugle and gives Aunt May the money; she accepts the money, but she insists that he still uses 10% of it to buy a new camera. She then asks why Peter smells of tomato juice, which Peter has used to get rid of the garbage's scent. | Appearing = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * ** ** ** * Villains: * * * The Big Man * * * * The Vulture (Adrian Toomes) * Curtis Connors Other Characters: * * * * * Anna Watson * Anna's Niece Locations: * ** , *** **** *** **** ***** **** Items: * * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Production Code 104 | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}